heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
DW: Nestene
The Nestenes are a race of cephalopod-like aliens in the Doctor Who Expansion. They can psychically control plastic objects. An anti-plastic chemical will do 150 (chem) damage to a Nestene. Stats Health: 160 Strength: 20 Agility: 1 Influence: 4 Stealth: 1 Marksmanship: 2 Crafting: 1 Tech Skill: 5 Psionics: 3 Nestenes are immune to venom/poison and bleeding. Classes? No. Special Abilities Autons: Player can animate various plastic objects as allies. Autons can be destroyed with anti-plastics (which deal instant kill to autons), heat (which does double damage), or the destruction of the Nestene controlling them (instant kill). They are immune to all conditions except burning. Autons do not become unconscious when they fall to 10 HP or lower. Auton Types Different Autons have different stats and costs. Normal Auton A standard, humanoid Auton model. Health: 140 Strength: 26 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: Auton gun Cost: 2 auton points Child Auton Smaller versions of the Auton. Easier and quicker to produce, and with the same weaponry, but weaker and less tough. Health: 70 Strength: 14 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: Auton gun Cost: 1 auton point Auton Appliance Plastic items such as telephones and bins can be brought to life by a Nestene and used against enemies. While weak alone, they are easy to produce and strong in numbers. Health: 30 Strength: 10 Agility: 3 Stealth: 2 Equipment: No weapons Cost: 0.5 auton points Auton Mimic Weaker than normal Autons but capable of being formed into the shapes of other beings. Health: 125 Strength: 22 Agility: 2 Stealth: 4 Equipment: Auton gun Cost: 2 auton points Auton Shooter Designed with two auton guns for ranged combat, but weak in melee. Health: 100 Strength: 15 Agility: 1 Stealth: 0 Equipment: Dual-wielded auton guns Cost: 3 auton points Auton Golem Large, strong, and tough Autons designed for close combat or physical work. Not capable of ranged combat. Health: 250 Strength: 40 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: No weapons Cost: 4 auton points Auton Artillery Fire support or ranged firepower is provided by these Autons. They are weak in melee. Health: 180 Strength: 15 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: Two auton guns and auton cannon. Can all be fired in the same turn. Cost: 4 auton points Auton Behemoth Even bigger and stronger than golems, Behemoths are specially designed to battle monstrous creatures on even terms. They are very expensive and slow to produce, however. Requires the Industrial Synthesis upgrade. Health: 750 Strength: 100 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: No weapons. Auton Behemoths have 25% armour against conventional and exotic damage. Cost: 12 auton points Auton Arsenal Bristling with weapons, Auton Arsenals are supremely effective in ranged combat. Requires the Industrial Synthesis upgrade. Health: 300 Strength: 45 Agility: 0 Stealth: 0 Equipment: Four auton guns, two auton cannons, polymerisation beam. 10% armour against conventional and exotic damage. Cost: 12 auton points Auton Equipment Auton gun: 1 shot/turn, 1 in 3 to hit, 40 damage (k) Auton cannon: 2 shots/turn, 1 in 3 to hit, 80 damage (expl) Polymerisation beam: 1 shot/turn, 1 in 1 to hit, 100 damage (ex) All Autons are considered to have 4 MKS. Auton Creation Different Autons require different amounts of time to produce. A Nestene can start a game with autons, though the sum of their auton points should be 2 or lower. New Autons can be created. At the beginning of each of its turns, the Nestene gains 1 auton point to spend. Points can be saved up for later. Upgrades As Nestenes grow and advance, they may develop or be granted new features. They gain a quest point for each quest performed successfully which they may spend on upgrades. Category:Playable Species Category:Doctor Who Expansion